


Open Water EP (a fanmix)

by xmarisolx



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Fanmix, Lifehouse, Spotify, amos lee, lost at sea, sheryl crow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmarisolx/pseuds/xmarisolx





	Open Water EP (a fanmix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [5Mississippis](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=5Mississippis).
  * Inspired by [Open Water](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/26506) by 5Mississippis. 



 

 

 

Inspired the fanfic [Open Water](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9525562/1/Open-Water) by [5Mississippis](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/4036405/5Mississippis)

 

  
[**LISTEN TO FANMIX**](http://open.spotify.com/user/1234353724/playlist/1qkqQjPwQWIg1D33enolbr) 

 

i. storm | lifehouse

_barely surviving has become my purpose_  
 _'cause I'm so used to living underneath the surface_  
 _If I could just see you, I would be alright  
_ _If I could just see you, my darkness would turn to light_

 

ii. deeper water | minnie driver

_take me out, take me out_   
_far into the deeper water_   
_show me how, show me how_   
_for i have longed to love deep water_

 

iii. safe and sound | sheryl crow

_if only you could hang on through the night_   
_i don't want to be lonely_   
_i don't want to be scared_   
_all our friends are waiting there_   
_until you're safe and sound_

 

iv. arms of a woman | amos lee

_a thousand miles,_   
_from the place i was born_   
_but when she wakes me,_   
_she takes me back home_


End file.
